


An Unexpected Surprise

by MistressMycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbound Omega Gregory Lestrade receives some unexpected news from his doctor after not having gone through a heat for a few months. What happens when he tells Mycroft Holmes, the unbound Alpha he had spent his last heat with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any an all errors, I do not as of yet have a beta reader. ~Thank you.

“Congratulations Mr. Lestrade. You’re with child.” The nurse replied in a clinical tone; not even bothering to look up from the medical chart.  
Greg hopped off the medical exam table, “No. That’s not…I can’t be…”  
“Sir, you need to calm down.” The doctor taking his blood pressure said.  
“Don’t tell me to calm down.” Greg made to move away from the exam table. The doctor placed a hand on the distressed Omega’s chest and pushed him back into a sitting position. Greg began to laugh hysterically. _What a situation he had ended up in. An Omega, in his forties, with salt and pepper hair, and now pregnant with the child of a man whom he hardly knew?_

“Mr. Lestrade. All of your tests results are within the normal range for an Omega of your age and health. I am sure your Alpha will be very pleased with the news of your first child.” The doctor and the nurse left the room. Greg redressed in silence, leaving the building without a word. Once behind the wheel of his car he allowed his emotions to flow free. _What was he supposed to do now?_ He slammed his hands against the steering wheel over and over in frustration.

**************************

Beep…Beep… “Yes, Anthea?” Mycroft pressed the com button on the phone.  
“Mr. Holmes, someone here to see you.” His assistant replied through the com.  
“Please tell whoever it is, that I am in a meeting and not to be disturbed under any circumstances...” He answered.  
“Sir, it’s…Detective Inspector Lestrade. He says that it’s urgent.” Anthea replied.  
“It can wait.” He replied sternly before turning off the com.

*************

“The bloody hell it can.” Greg hissed walking passed Anthea’s desk.  
“Inspector, you can’t go in there.” She halfheartedly exclaimed, not bothering to even get out of her seat.

Greg burst in to the office and slammed the door behind him. Mycroft let out a heavy sigh, before placing a file marked ‘classified’ and his pen aside.

“Inspector, please do come in.” Mycroft laced his fingers together on the desk in front of him.  
“Don’t ‘Inspector’ me, Mycroft. I think we’re past that.” Greg hissed.  
“Very well, Gregory. What is it that you wish to discuss with me so urgently?” he asked, giving Greg the sneer usually reserved for his subordinates and Sherlock.

“It’s been about three months since….”  
“If you are looking for an Alpha to share your heat with, I’m afraid you must to look else ware.” Mycroft replied.  
“I won’t need an Alpha any time soon.” Greg stepped closer to the desk. Mycroft looked at the older man in confusion. “I saw the doctor today.” Greg explained.

 

“Does this mean you will no longer have heats in the future?” Mycroft asked.  
“Not entirely, though it may be a while before I have another one.” Greg leaned on the desk, palms flat on its surface. Mycroft swallowed loudly.  
“Do you know why that is, Mycroft?” Greg asked quietly.

Mycroft stood. Greg straitened as the taller man rounded the desk. Greg held his breath as the taller man came closer; to stand directly in front of him. Mycroft leaned into the older man’s space, inhaling his sent. His eyes went wide with realization.

“You’re…”  
“Yes.” Greg released a lung full of air he didn’t realize he had been holding, as the taller man brought a hand up to the Omega’s neck.  
“Oh, Gregory.” Mycroft whispered.  
“I know that neither of us meant for this to happen, but…” Mycroft placed a finger over the man’s lips.

“Whatever you wish to do, I will stand by you.” He gave Greg a small smile.  
“I want to keep the baby, and I know it’s going to require a lot from both of us…”  
“I understand completely. You will want to lessen the amount of hours you work at NSY…” Greg stepped away.  
“I will not be quitting my job, Mycroft. I may be an Omega, but…”

“I never said that you should quit. I was merely suggesting that, once further along, you may wish to consider working fewer hours.” Mycroft paused to move closer to Greg, “Now if you would like to talk about quitting something; say…smoking, then I believe that is a decision that we both can agree on.” The taller man replied with a genuine smile.

“I didn’t know you smoked?” Greg smiled in return.  
“Occasionally; when stressed or traveling.” Mycroft admitted.  
“I think I could be persuaded to agree to quit smoking.”  
“Good; because you are not going to like my next suggestion either.” He replied.  
“All caffeine?” Greg asked with a pained expression.  
“Indeed.” Mycroft replied, leaning into place a kiss on the older man’s lips.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading my story. Please feel free to leave kudos and constructive criticism.~Thank you.


End file.
